Sung not Spoken
by PoeticLove93
Summary: Songfic Shego singing Come down to Me by Saving Jane and the feelings behind it. Kigo story, you have fair warning.
1. Chapter 1

_**Come Down to Me**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own the song, _Come Down to Me_, nor do I own the show _Kim Possible_. Disney owns the show, and the song is Saving Jane's and I don't know specifics… If I owned the show, it would no longer be on Disney… for various reasons…

AN: KiGo story and if you don't like it then buzz off. Any comments regarding dislike or hate towards homosexual themes will be deleted. I have no need for outright dislike. If you have constructive criticism, it is welcome. Enjoy!! Or leave...

P.S. This is from Shego's point if view.

~/Kigo/~

I'm standing here swaying a bit to the soft piano intro. Standing in the spotlight for the umpteenth time, relaxing in the knowledge that I can do this and no one will know why I picked this song. More like who I picked the song for though.

"_Words fall out of my mouth__and I can't seem to trace what I'm saying"_

I saw you there. I was trying to speak but even I didn't know what I was saying. In my head I see your face as we had traded blows. Your look of concentration which only makes me remember how I love how focused you can be. It reminds me of how I love to see that line between your brows. I can't remember what I said, even though I can memorize every line of your face. I must have said the usual. I wish it didn't have to be this way. The next line on the screen makes me stop thinking about you for a second, but no longer than that. I know this song so well. I have sung it so many times while thinking of you.

"_Everybody wants your time__. __I'm just dreaming out loud."_

Everyone is always calling you to help them, or to do something as stupid as taking cats out of trees. Why do I even bother dreaming about it? Why do I sing this song every time Drakken drags us out for karaoke? I ask myself these questions, but I know the only answer I'll ever get is that I hope that one day it may come true. My voice waivers a bit at the next phrase of the song.

"_I can't have you for mine and I know it. I just want to watch you shine."_

I dream, but I know that in the end it will be you and him. You and he standing at the altar, saying "I do", and me in the back knowing that if I wasn't there I would be singing again, thinking of how I could love you just as much. I would be there just to see the look in your eyes as you say the words that would break my heart then, and they do so now as well. I stumble on the next line as I think about how true this song is for me right now.

"_Tripping up on my tongue,__it's all over my face and I'm racing_"

The fight from earlier comes into my mind and I picture how I must have looked while waiting for you to get there. I know I looked like normal, bored and just filing my nails waiting for something interesting to happen, or Dr. D to shut up, but inside I was way different. Really I always get so nervous I have to file my nails or my hands will shake uncontrollably. I didn't have that the first time I saw you. On that day I was so shocked by how beautiful you were I couldn't fight my hardest. I didn't want to think that, so I tried to be angry. It worked, for a while anyway. Now all I can do is pretend to hate you, but it breaks my heart a bit every time I say something that really hurts you. The Diablo accident almost killed me, in more ways then one. I only said that because I was so jealous that a synthodrone could have you but I would never get the chance to even hold your hand. I know I overreacted, but it hurt so much to see you so upset ever something that wasn't real, even if you didn't know it. I knew it hurt you and it hurt me when I said it, but I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth.

"_Gotta get away from you, burning all the way home. Try to put it to bed but it chases every little thing I do."_

What I do every night when I get back from this stupid bar. The only thing I can think of while doing anything is you. I try every night to not dream of you, to have one night of sleep, and not wake up in the morning knowing it was all a dream. If I can't put it away then I know it is even more special, but also if I can't then I will fade away before I get the chance to do anything. I walk a razor blade of pain and love.

"_When the light falls on your face, don't let it change you. When the stars get in your eyes, don't let them blind you."_

I watch you when the news comes up after our fights and always I see you brush it off and I'm glad. I'm glad that you don't let it get to you and you don't let it get to your head. You won't let other people change you. I saw you around Brittina when she was trying to be you, and though it annoyed you, you didn't get star struck. I think that's a good thing because you realize that she is just another person, albeit an annoying one, but just a person.

"_You're beautiful just the way you are"_

I love to just sit and watch you. I have gone to your house to watch you sleep and to make sure you were okay from the fight we had last. I look upon your peaceful face as you sleep and all I can do is pray that you will realize what is behind my words.

~/Kigo/~


	2. Chapter 2

AN) I am using underlines and italics for the lyrics (which I do NOT own) because there is a part where Shego daydreams something and that will be in only italics. 

_**~kigo~**_

"_And I love it all__"_

I didn't want to admit it but after the Miss Go incident I realized just how much it changed my view of me. Liking Barkin was the worst memory of my adult life. I am both glad and angry at being turned back. I loved being so close to you but I hated not having control over what I did. Technically I was doing what I wanted, just not being sarcastic about it, but I would have said some things differently now, if only to show you that I can be sarcastic and fun at the same time. Now I almost wish that Miss Go had told you. I would do what ever it takes, to get even a chance at showing you just how much I love you.

"_Every line and every scar__" _

When I watch you sleep you move around a lot and I see the scars on your legs and arms. I know there are a few from me, but I often wonder who gave the others to you. I love them all if only because the somehow made you, you. Every fight built who you are and into the woman I love.

"_And I wish that I could make you see _

_This is where you ought to be_

_Come down to me_"

If you could see past the face I put up for all the others and look into the face of the woman who loves you I would show more love than any other. If you could see past the insults and see that it only hurts me when I say them then maybe you would at least like me back. You know for yourself that we can at least be friends. Being Miss Go was only lightly off from the real me, ad I could show you and everyone else that I can make a good friend. Hopefully it would lead to more then friendship, but I could deal with that, at least for a time. I don't know how long I would be able to hold myself back, but if it was my only chance at being with you then I would take it. I only want to show you how good it would be with me.

"_Spell it out in a song, _

_Bet you never catch on to my weakness_"

Come down town one day if you are in New Orleans and listen to the song I sing. Listen to what is in my heart. Come to me and see what I want to give you. Maybe one day you will. And on that day I will undoubtedly sing this song, and somehow you will pretend it isn't you and leave with him again. You will never see my weakness for you, not for my lack of showing it, but for your chosen blindness.

"_I'm singing every word for you_

_Here I'm thinking I'm sly_

_I'm singing every word for you_"

You would never come here, unless it was for a mission and even then you would never think to go to club afterwards. I know that I will never say this to your face; as much as I dream of it, my biggest fear is that you would not believe me. Even as I sing the words I think of how I will always keep this from you, though if you asked I would answer with the truth. Every word I sing is for you and no one else I just wish that you could hear them from me without freaking out.

"_Then you're catching my eye, and just maybe  
You're thinking what I'm thinking too__"_

As I finish the last words of the chorus I imagine a situation that goes something like this:

_You and the buffoon walk in, but you appear angry and sit at a table far away from him._ _You come in just as the MC is introducing me as "the one song hit wonder" and you ignore him, still fuming over whatever Ron said. Once you hear the music start to play you start to cal down and after ordering a soda you turn to look at the voice on stage. You stare at the familiar figure and_ _after hearing the chorus you sit, thoughtful. You eventually look back at the stage and look me in the eye. You slowly mouth the word "yes" and settle in to your chair. Once the song is over you come over to me and…_

"_When you see it on my face_

_Don't let it shake you"_

The next words on the screen draw me out of the scene in my head. I wonder if the feelings I feel for you are written on my face. If they are then Dr. D knows not to talk about it. I think there is more to this "evil family" thing then I thought. Never the less I hope that if you see it on my face during out fights sometime then you won't freak, and merely ask what is up, or ignore it. I am not quite sure what I want you to do.

"_I know better then to try and _

_Take you with me"_

I know that this could never work, and that I would rather se you happy with him then unhappy knowing what I feel. If being obliviousness will make you happy then I will be content for now to keep you that way. I know that trying to take you with me on a date or even as friends would only make things worse. As I sing the chorus once more I wonder. I wonder what could have happened if I had never met you. I wonder what I would have been without you. I don't think I can say one particular thing any more then another, other then empty. As much as I am unfulfilled I am more content with my life having met you. As much as it hurts to know and love you, I do not regret. I love you Kim Possible, for all that makes you, you.

"_You're beautiful  
Just the way you are  
And I love it all  
Every line, and every scar  
And I wish that I could make you see  
This is where you ought to be,  
Come down to me."_


End file.
